User blog:Parax./Predator
This is a fan creation. I am currently unsure whether to change the name to "Raptor" or keep it as "Predator". The Predator is a type of Necromorph. They bear some resemblance to Stalkers, but with some slight differences in appearance (like their two-fingered claws)and hunting style. Additionally, every pack has one Enhanced Predator, which is considered the Alpha. Background Predators are Necromorphs that are in many ways similar to Stalkers, such as their use of hunting in packs and high intelligence. However, there are some differences between them. For example, they will try to confuse their prey while letting other pack members sneak up on them. When a victim comes into the area a Predator pack is currently wandering, any pack members that see them will let out an ear-piercing shriek to alert the others. The pack members will hide behind various objects for cover, and several of them will run from cover and hide in another spot while shrieking. This is simply to confuse their prey, as several other pack members are silently sneaking up on them while employing other objects (such as crates)to remain hidden. After that, the Predator closest to the victim will quickly seize their victim or knock them to the ground, hoping to kill them. As this happens, the other pack members are quickly advancing and hiding behind objects, quickly getting closer to the victim to attack incase the current attacking Predator is killed or knocked away. Death Scene There are multiple death scenes when dealing with Predators. *When a Predator gets close enough to Isaac while charging at him, it will seize him from behind and repeatedly peck at his neck with a long horn on its nose to separate his helmet from his suit. This prompts a quick-time event. **If Isaac fails the quick-time event, the Predator will continue to peck at his neck before tearing off his helmet. It then jabs him in the forehead repeatedly, killing him. If there are any pack members still alive, they will come out from behind cover and slowly advance on his body until the screen blacks out. **If Isaac succeeds, he'll break free of the Predator's grasp and kick it away. It will then run back to cover, giving Isaac a few seconds to shoot it. *If a Predator seizes Isaac from the front during a charge, it will knock him to the ground and try to drive its horn through his neck. Isaac will grab its head with both hands while using his legs to keep its arms away. **If Isaac fails the quick-time event, the Predator will stab his neck with its horn and stand up, letting him die from blood loss. It will then roar in triumph and slowly walk in circles around him until the screen blacks out. **If Isaac succeeds, he'll kick the Predator off him and club it with his gun, decapitating and killing it. *If Isaac is hit in a frontal charge while on low health, the Predator will knock him off his feet. It will then drive its claws through his chest, turn around and toss him away. Isaac will land on his face and reach for his gun, but the Predator, already standing next to him, kicks it away and kicks Isaac, rolling him over on his back. Isaac will kick at the Predator, who will cut his leg off from two slashes with its claws. Picking Isaac up, the Predator will head-butt Isaac's face until he stops struggling. Grasping his other leg, the Predator will drag Isaac off-screen. *If Isaac is hit in a charge from the back while on low health, the Predator will knock Isaac forward. It will then catch him with its claws and force its horn into his spine, paralyzing him. The Predator will drop Isaac to the ground and the other surviving pack members will close in on him. *Additionally, if the Predator chooses to attack Isaac with its claws instead of charging, any body part hit by the claws while on low health will simply come off when he dies. File:Screen shot 2012-02-10 at 4.47.02 PM.png|Side view of a Predator's head (note, image is blurry so the horn can't be seen). What should be the name? Predator! Raptor!